


Just A Friend To You

by Seachelle (TBCSeachelle)



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCSeachelle/pseuds/Seachelle
Summary: Nico knew he loved Will from the start.But.. does Will love him too? Is he more than just a friend to Will?(story gonna be better than the summary QwQ )
Relationships: Angsty - Relationship, Ships - Relationship, Solangelo - Relationship, gay - Relationship, truelove - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰.. 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘶𝘻 𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰, 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵, 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

Nico sighed, turning off the his music and ripping his earbuds out. "Yeah. I wish."  
He knew he would never REALLY have the courage to tell Will this. Nico had been crushing on while for a few months now, but the blond-haired boy remained annoyingly... and painfully oblivious.   
It was clear to tell that Nico's heart was slowly breaking.

𝘵𝘢𝘱 𝘵𝘢𝘱 𝘵𝘢𝘱.

Nico bolted up and turned to see his half-sister Hazel outside the window of their cabin. Her golden eyes and chocolate skin were framed by her golden hair that was curly and fluffy everywhere. She smiled at him gently.   
𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵. She gestured.  
Nico almost smiled.

But then the image of a certain blue-eyed boy flashed in his brain, and his eyes filled with pain. He's lips drooped downwards and he turned away from the window. Flopping back onto the bed, Nico sighed sadly and turned on the music again, loud, to drown out his hurting.  
But then the Hades Cabin door burst open and three of his best friends marched into the room

Jason, Reyna, and Hazel barged in determinedly.   
Nico sat up and rumpled his hair, groaning intimately. "What do you guys waaant??? Just leave me to die here alone.."

Hazel shoved open the black curtains letting the sunlight spill in. Nico hissed.   
"We are the Nico Di Angelo protection squad after all." Grinned Jason. "We have to do our duty."  
Reyna nodded from behind him and put on sunglasses like some sort of Nico-deprived bodyguard. Nico buried his face into the black blankets. "Go awumphhh." his muffled voice came from the lump.

Jason frowned at him. "You've been hiding in here for weeks. We know why, but this isn't healthy for you. You need to get out."  
"No."  
Reyna tipped her sunglasses down. "Too bad, we've prescribed you a doctor already. He'll come see you soon."  
Nico rolled his eyes with annoyance. "I dont need a doctor. I'm not dying or anything. Plus, why are you even in Camp Half-Blood Reyna??"  
"Just got here two days ago. Which YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN, if you CAME OUT OF THIS CABIN."

"Go away", came Nico's muffled reply.   
But a ray of light hit Nico again, as the cabin door swung open again.   
"Oh hi!" Nico heard Hazel say. "He's right over there in the blankets, we'll leave now."   
Nico sighed, still buried under the blankets. "Hazel, I don't need a doct-" he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Soo, Nico, let me take a look at you. I heard you haven't been very healthy recently, and I need to help you, okay?"  
Nico froze. His heart began pounding. That 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. It was so, so heartbreakingly familiar.

Nico burst out of the blankets, feeling like he might choke. "Will?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thingsabout to get spicy yall

Will Solace looked up from his doctor's pad at Nico. He smiled the same old smile that made Nico's insides melt.  
But then Will's smile dropped. "Oh my gods! Nico you look terrible what have you been doing?!"

Will got up and rushed over to Nico's side.  
"I- wait-" said Nico, but Will full-on TACKLED the smaller dark-haired boy in a hug. Nico could feel Will's heart beating against his chest strong, and steady.  
𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸  
Will whispered in his ear. "You made me so worried death boy."  
Pink tints appeared on Nico's cheeks and he flushed. But he quickly shook that off and pushed Will off. "So what?" Nico looked away. Why do you care?"  
Will looked shocked. "Why shouldnt I care so much about you?! You need to take better care of yourself Nico! Or I will be mad."  
Nico's blush resumed, full on, and he heard faint giggling in the background. He shot a glare at Jason, Hazel, and Reyna who were visibly perched outside the window, spying on tthe whole conversation.

Will paced the room. "Nico, I'm prescribing going out into the sunlight, 12 hours a day, participating in club activities,"  
"I dont want-" Nico started.  
"And being around ME 24/7, I gotta take care of you after all."  
Nico blushed. "I- ok."

Will leaned in smirking. "But don't let Hazel, Reyna, and Jason come." he added in an undertone. "If we see them, lets run as fast as we can."  
He grinned.  
Nico burst out laughing. Will started laughing too, and Nico felt Will's rich laugh cascade over him like a melody. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘶𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵- 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺.

"Well, come on." Will held out his hand.  
"What?"  
Will rolled his eyes and smiled playfully. "You're coming out with me Death Boy. Doctor's orders."

Nervously, Nico stretched out his pale thin hand, and Will's strong hand grabbed it. "Lets go."  
Will once again, gave Nico that beautiful smile. He turned and led the way into the sunlight.  
Nico smiled a little bit. 

"Alright. Let's go."

Nico sat down, exhausted, but a bit happier at the Hades table. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘯.. he admitted to himself. He and Will had spent the whole afternoon battle training together. Nico felt a sort of crazy possessiveness. As if a tiny beast inside him was grinning, 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘚𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦!

Nico shook his head. But that was crazy. Will didn’t belong to anyone. And… Will didn’t even like him that way. His shoulder slumped back into the defeated state they were this morning.  
“Hey NICO!” Will’s voice called, jolting him out of his thoughts.  
“Um yeah?” asked Nico, crossing his arms. Internally he started panicking. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘶𝘱. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘶𝘱.  
Will Solace frowned. “Why are you sitting over here at this gloomy table all alone?”  
“Well, I am the only Hade-”

Will grabbed Nico’s hand. A blush crept onto Nico’s pale skin and Nico pulled away with shock. “W-what are you doing?!” he stammered, turning his head away, his face completely red.  
Will remained oblivious. “I can’t let you sit here. You have to be with me 24/7 remember?”  
“I-”  
Will smirked again, making Nico feel skeletal butterflies in his stomach. “Come on Death Boy. You’re sitting at the Apollo table tonight.”

Nico let Will Solace drag him over to Apollo’s table, with a disgusted look on his face. “Don’t call me Death Boy!”  
The butterflies fluttered faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that was a short chapter  
> sorry, i'll start making them longer lel


	3. Chapter 3

Nico was awaken by a warm embrace and a mop of blond hair. Groggily he looked down.  
“GAAH!”  
Nico stumbled back falling into his pillows, and Will Solace fell off the bed still snoring. “WILL!”  
Will rose from the ground, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Mm? Good morning.. Nico..”

Heat rose onto Nico’s face. “Why the Hades were you in my room last night? SLEEPING ON MY BED?” he demanded. 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨?  
Will seemed fully awake now and grinned cheekily at Nico. “Sorry, but your doctor ordered me to stay with you 24/7,” he waggled a sticky note in Nico’s red face. “Here's your doctor’s note.”  
Nico glared at him furiously, face the color of a cherry.  
“Get off me!” he shoved Will off him, and stormed out of the cabin, leaving Will behind, dazed from sleep and confused.

Nico ran into the boy’s bathroom and hid in a stall, his head in his legs. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥??   
Nico silently cursed himself. But still… Nico thought of Will, holding onto him all night and he blushed. He leaned his head against his jeans, Will’s warmth and scent still lingering there.  
There was a knock on his bathroom stall. “Hey, Nico?”

A jolt ran down Nico’s spine. “Y-Yeah?”   
“Annabeth wants to talk to you, I dunno why, but are you done yet?”   
Nico exhaled with relief. It was just Percy. “Um, yeah, sure.”

Nico flushed the toilet he had been sitting on and opened the door to see the sea-green eyes he had once been so smitten with.  
“Hey Perce.”  
And he followed Percy out of the boy’s bathroom.

Now Percy, was happily oblivious to Nico’s romantic struggles, but Annabeth, clearly knew better. She glared daggers at him, her gray eyes scary.  
Nico gulped. 

Annabeth and Nico sat outside of the McDonald’s cafe, him with french fries, and her with an ice cream. Annabeth set her phone and vanilla down, and regarded him worryingly.   
“Nico-”  
“Nothing’s wrong okay?” Nico blustered. Annabeth looked at him for a moment, and laughed. Nico must’ve looked surprised, because Annabeth kept laughing.   
“What’s so funny?” he demanded. Annabeth wiped a tear away. “How oblivious you are to your own feelings.”  
𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛?  
“Excuse me, no! He’s the one whose oblivious to me! He’s so kind and gentle and amazing and handsome to me but we still aren’t together! Heck, I dont even know if he’s gay, but he seems straighter than one of his father’s arrows! But I hate him so much! Everytime I close my eyes I see his honey blond hair and I melt in his deep blue eyes! I mean I don’t even have a type but if I had to, wouldn’t it be Will Solace with tan skin and freckles and i-” Nico stopped ranting seeing Annabeth’s knowing smirk.  
He sighed and finished his fries. “Thanks for trying to console me anyways.”  
Annabeth grabbed his wrist. “Wait. Holdon, don’t go. I’m sure he likes you back the way you’ve described your guys’ relationship.”  
That certainly stopped Nico in his tracks.  
He reluctantly sat back down.  
“Really?”  
Annabeth nodded. “There’s a fairly certain chance he loves you too, you know. Besides, I wouldn’t lie, I’m a child of Athena have you forgotten?” she gave him a crooked grin.  
He regarded her warily. “You certainly do have a silver tongue.”  
That got another short laugh out of her. “Trust me. Once you’ve been through so much with a guy, it's quite easy to fall in love.”  
“You’re talking bout you and Percy.”  
She tilted her head at him. “All relationships are different. But I just have a feeling that this will work.”  
Nico smiled a little. “I forget, are you a child of Athena or Aphrodite?”  
She punched his arm. “Shut up.”  
“And be brave.” she added.  
Nico nodded slightly, any trace of his smile fading, replaced with nervousness.

Nico and Hazel sat side by side in Hades’s cabin.   
“Sorry.” Nico started. “I know you aren’t comfortable in this place. To be honest, neither am I.”  
Hazel stared at her with her warm golden eyes. “It doesnt matter. I’ll do anything for my big bro you know?”  
Nico smiled. (WOW THATS THE TENTH SMILE ALREADY WTF). He fiddled with his skull ring.   
“It’s Solace isn’t it?”  
Nico stared at her. “How did you know?”  
Hazel shrugged. “Sister intuitions.” she looked at him seriously. “Although.. You know..”  
“What?” gulped Nico.  
“You two would make an adorable couple.” she laughed. Nico groaned. “It doesn’t matter though, if he doesnt like me back.” he sighed, frowning at his ring.  
Hazel gaped at him. “Don’t say that! It's bad karma.”  
“Since when did you care about my karma, or- you know any ‘karma’?”  
“Since my big bro met his blue eyed Adonis.”  
Nico flushed a little. “But, hey, Annabeth thinks he likes me.. And that i should be brave and confess head on?”  
“Hmm..” Hazel thought for a second, staring at her purple crocs. Then, the answer seemed to come to her. “I never doubt Annabeth, especially when it comes to wisdom, but, if you ask my personal opinion, I would wait a bit, and just see how this unfolds.”  
“And then, when it's quite clear that he loves you too, be the bigger man and confess.”  
Nico nodded. “I see.”  
“Thanks sis.”  
“No problem.”  
They sat there a moment, in a comfortable sibling silence. Then Hazel got up. “Got to go Nico. Frank’s expecting me.”  
Nico gave her a small smile. “Alright go on then. Don’t let me keep him waiting.”

After Hazel left, he laid back down on his bed, thinking for a long time. 𝘙𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨.  
Then, speak of the devil, Will Solace burst into the Hades cabin with all his things and jumped onto the bed on top of Nico’s.  
“WILL?!”  
Will waved down at Nico, and Nico could almost HEAR him smirking. His annoying hot smirk. “You’re spending the night again?!”  
No response.  
Nico waited awhile, wondering if Will would respond. Then, he heard a faint snoring from the top bunk. Nico laid back down quietly, smiling a bit to himself where no one could see. “I guess that's a yes.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O no, Will is a worried boi who got kidnapped by giant ants and Nico is an angsty embarrassed terrier
> 
> this summary is not a gud one lol
> 
> ( t h i n g s a b o u t t o g e t s p i c y l i k e a p e p p e r )

“EVERYONE LISTEN UP!” Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground, calling for the demigods’ attention. All the kids who had been talking so loudly before quieted down and turned their attention to him. “As you know,” Chiron continued. “Dangerous monsters have been let loose in the woods.”  
There was a collective gasp and 50 demigods started talking all at once. “QUIET!” yelled Annabeth. She picked up. “We don’t know the meaning of this, or who they’ve been sent by, or why they are here, but the satyrs and dryads are already complaining. Grover?” Grover Underwood stepped out, clearing his throat.  
_Grover’s gotten really reliable since I came to Camp,_ Nico thought. “The monsters are bothering the woods and the peace of nature, and we think they’re headed for Camp Half Blood. Among our forces, we’ve already had one casualty.”  
Everyone started muttering in hushed voices, probably wondering what the situation was. Nico glanced nervously in the direction of Will, who was standing with his siblings, talking about fighting, probably.  
“We’ll need your help.”  
“So, we’re just gonna go kill them all right?” Asked Clarisse. “Sounds like a plan.” She hefted Lamer, and the other Ares kids started picking up their weapons. The other cabins edged away.  
“That’s one way to put it.” agreed Chiron. “We’ll just patrol the woods for now. This is your mission. Leave whenever, demigods, and good luck!”

Nico headed back to the Hades’ cabin, mind working in overdrive. _What are these monsters doing here anyways?_  
He stopped at the entrance of his cabin when he saw Will Solace sitting on the ground, sharpening Nico’s sword.  
“Hey!”  
Nico rushed over and grabbed his stygian blade out of Will's hands. Will sighed in relief. “Oh good, you can finish this up, Stygian Iron does not agree with me.”  
Nico blushed furiously. “What are you doing here anyways?”  
Will arched an eyebrow and frowned. “Well we’re going into battle together aren’t we, you dolt? After all, I’m your doctor and I have to watch you, 24/7.”  
_We. Together.  
_ Nico turned away internally panicking and hyperventilating. Then he turned back to Will Solace, calm. “Sure. But follow my lead ‘cuz you suck at fighting.”  
Will blushed and glared at him. “You are the fighter, I have to agree. Plus, I’d follow you anywhere Death Boy.” Then he marched out of the cabin. Nico froze and stood still for a second, trying to process what had just happened.  
Then he grinned happily where no one could see and put on his aviator jacket.

Nico walked over to Percy in the Poseidon Cabin, who seemed to be packing up. “Perce, we’re only going into the woods for a few hours at a time, are you going to camp there or something?”  
“I mean you can never be too prepared.” Percy gave that twinkling grin that used to make Nico feel faint. _Used too._  
“Yeah, I’m sure you need all your shirts for this fight, it’s a necessary weapon against monsters.” Nico joked. Percy laughed and then stopped, quietly staring at Nico like he was a ghost. “What?” asked Nico, hand moving up to his face.  
“It’s just- I have never heard you make a joke before, Di Angelo.”  
Nico huffed and crossed his arms. “It wasn’t a joke, it was unintentional sarcasm.”  
Percy laughed again, and Nico blew a strand of hair out of his face. Percy grinned and put Riptide in his pocket (in pen form of course,).  
“Actually, me and Annabeth are heading up to Boston to visit her cousin, so we aren’t going to be able to participate on this.” “Annabeth and I.” corrected the daughter of Athena herself, walking through the doorway. She slipped her hand into Percy’s and kissed him on the cheek.  
Nico waved. “Hey Annabeth.”  
Annabeth smiled. “Hi. We’ll be heading out now.”  
“WOO-HOO! 5 DAYS IN THE RED SOX COUNTRY-!”  
Annabeth punched his arm gently. “I thought you didn’t like the Red Sox?”  
“People change,” Percy grinned. _They sure do,_ thought Nico with a little painful twist of his heart remembering Will Solace. Percy and Annabeth began walking out of the door, and Annabeth turned her shoulder, her gray eyes light but knowing. She smiled in a scary way.  
“Good luck with Will,”  
Nico flushed. “Yeah.” She laughed and headed out after Percy.  
Nico looked down at his skull ring. _When will I ever have the courage?_  
Then he heard Percy yelling something in the distance about not being Nico’s type and he decided it was time to go make sure Solace didn’t die today.

Nico and Will met up outside of the woods. Nico could see a couple dryads peeking nervously at the two from behind the trees, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop grinning. Will nudged him. “Hey. What are you so excited about, Death Boy? Does vaporizing monsters sound that fun to you?”  
Nico laughed. “Only because I’m with you.” Nico froze and turned beet red, realizing what he had just. But Will didn’t seem to notice, and started slinging a bag of arrows over his shoulder. Nico wilted a little realizing Will didn’t even hear, but also internally sighed with relief.

Nico walked cautiously through the woods, ready to fight, blade up. Whereas Will strolled along contentedly, whistling.  
Nico scowled at him. “Could you not? Have you not realized that this is dangerous?”  
Will just smiled perkily and waved him off. “It’s fine. Even if I am in danger, you’ll protect me right?”  
Nico flushed. “Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Only because it would be troublesome of you got hurt.”  
Will bent down and picked a daisy and sniffed it. He handed it to Nico with a smile. “For you my lord!”  
Nico blinked. He took the daisy and winced. “Ow, ow, ow,” Will bent down worriedly as Nico sat down hard on the ground. “Are you okay?” Nico glared at him. “Clearly not.”  
Will brushed his hand over Nico’s bare ankle making his skin tingle. Nico slapped away Will’s hand. “Im fine, I’m fine,”  
Will glared. “Clearly not.” he mimicked and Nico rolled his eyes. “As your healer I need to help you.” Will chided.  
“My gods, you sprained your ankle?” Will muttered. “Just what have you been doing Di Angelo. Nico groaned with annoyance. Will was so amazingly annoying and stubborn. “Solace, you want to start a fight here?”  
“I’m not leaving you.” Will insisted. Nico was about to make another snappy remark when the ground shook beneath him. Nico tilted his head. “Do you hear that?” Will shook his head. “What are you talking about?”  
Maybe Nico was just able to feel the ground better, as a child as Hades, but the scuffling sounds were definitely getting louder. “Will-”

Then the ground erupted beneath him and Will disappeared under the ground. “WILL!” Nico screamed, clutching the daisy to his sprained ankle, he scrambled back from the gaping hole desperately rocks skittering towards it.  
Then Nico noticed the antennae. “Mermekes.” he whispered.

 _This is not good.. The worst circumstances. I can’t walk, Will is gone, the best I can do is get to a flare._ Nico crawled along the ground, feeling pathetic.  
He put the daisy in this jacket pocket, and crawled with both hands, his black fingerless gloves ripped and tattered.  
Suddenly, a series of angry shrieks sounded from behind Nico. Sweat dripped down his face, and he tried to run. He grabbed his ankle in pain. “Ow for the love of Hades”  
Harpies and who knew what else screeched and swooped down at him. Nico ducked once. Twice, then a harpy talon raked across his chest. Nico screamed in pain, but mostly he hoped Will would be able to hear him and find his way back to him. _No.. what am I thinking? Will is in trouble, there's no room to give up._

The harpies and strixes slashed across his chest again, another sharp claw caught him in the back and everything went dark.

“No, no, NICO!” Nico’s head was resting against a rock and the sky was all dark. _Where am I? How long has it been? And why am I still alive.?_  
Through his semi-conscious haze, Nico saw the blurred and worried face of Will Solace leaning over him. _Will... wasn’t he taken by the myrmekes? Whatever he’s alive and okay that’s good._  
Will seemed to be unharmed except a few bloody cuts on his arm. But Will looked extremely nervous about Nico and was hastily feeding Nico ambrosia. Nico could feel his hands shaking. He wanted to raise his hand and touch Will’s face and tell him he was okay, but his arms felt like they were made of iron.  
“Don’t you die on me Di Angelo,” Will whispered angrily.  
“Says the guy whose back is covered in Myrmekes poison.” Nico shot back. Will gave a weak chuckle at that. “Hey, I’m tough, I can deal with it.”  
Nico’s eyes fluttered shut. “NICO!” Will yelled, shaking his bloody arm, which probably did not help.

Nico’s eyes flew open. It took him 3 seconds before realizing there was a warmth on his lips, and that was Will’s.  
Nico’s heart quivered.  
But he melted into the kiss and just stayed like that, wishing it could be forever.

Nico sat outside the Apollo cabin with several other idiots who were able to get hurt by just a few monsters. _Pathetic.._ Thought Nico glaring down at his ruined black sneakers. _I did so badly. And I’m the FIGHTER-_ but Nico’s heart did a little dance when he thought about what had happened.  
He had been barely conscious when Will kissed him, but he could still feel Will’s warm lips that were like that sun.  
_Aghhh this is too embarrassing._ Nico cupped his face in his hands.  
_Still, does that mean he likes me? I mean you dont kiss someone you dont like right?_

The devil himself interrupted Nico’s train of thoughts. Will Solace walked up to Nico Di Angelo, bare chested.

Nico’s eye twitched and his face turned red. Well, Will wasn’t _completely_ bare chested, his middle section was covered in bandages.  
“Yeah bye,” Will said, waving off Conner Stoll.  
He glared at Nico with his eye raised. “Well?”  
Nico blushed, thinking about when Will kissed him. “Well what, Solace?”  
“What were you thinking going off on your own, you were so badly hurt!!”  
Nico’s spirts dropped slightly, realizing that Will wasn’t thinking about the kiss at all, and his body hunched down. Will nudged him with his foot. When Nico didn’t make a sound, Will crouched down, wincing a little, but was face to face, an inch away from Nico on the bench.  
Nico’s face heated up. “W-what do you want Solace? It was your fault for falling into the Myrmekes den.”  
Will laughed and Nico swore he could see sparkles around Will. Will stood back up and waved his arms around.  
“Psshh, that was nothing, I can handle about 20 on my own.” he bragged. To be honest, Nico thought it was adorable but raised his eyebrows.  
“Don’t get cocky Solace. Didn’t you say I was the fighter?”  
Will made another cute hmph and Nico laughed. Will smiled.

“Soo..” Nico fiddled with his skull ring nervously. “Would you like to hangout with me? Can we go to McDonald’s together right now..?” _Is this what dying feels like father?_ Nico could swear that he heard a tiny little Hades in the back of his head saying, _No son, this is what gayness feels like._  
Will looked surprised, and Nico couldn’t meet Will’s eyes. “Nico-” Will started to say.  
“WILL!” someone called. “THE ARES CABIN IS SETTING YOURS ON FIRE!”  
“WHAT,” Will yelped. He glanced down at Nico apologetically. “Sorry Nico, it’s too late to hang out, got to go!”  
And then he ran off.

Nico looked up blinking. “Did he just-” Nico glared at his skull ring. “Son of Apollo!” He could almost feel Eros smirking at him from the sky. “I go to all the trouble to ask him out and he dEcLiNeS?!” Nico sighed, defeatedly.  
A girl came up to him, maybe Daniella from the Hecate cabin? He wasn’t sure who, but she looked worried. “Nico are you okay?”  
He frowned. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” He got up and walked away. _It’s fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually was a pretty short chapter at first, so i just adlibbed some percabeth  
> hope dat works for you all xD
> 
> next chapter is gonna be a n g s t y


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I crazy?
> 
> Nico pushed the dark blade against the vein in his throat. 
> 
> Yes. I am, Will Solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually put my notes at the end so ppl read them, but PLEASE READ DIS-  
> WARNING: this chapter contains depictions of self-harm and suicide, so if you are uncomfortable with that, or triggered by that, please sKiP to the next.

Nico sipped his coffee nervously, eyes scanning around.  _ Where is he? _

Then, Will Solace came running up to Nico, blond hair messy and rumpled. Will halted in front of Nico’s table, face flushed and sweaty. He huffed for air. “Hey!” Will laughed and put his hand on his head apologetically. “Sorry I’m late! I had a little hold up in the Cabin.”

Nico glared at Will with annoyance and Will flinched. “Eek sorry!!”

Nico sighed and put down his cup on the restaurant table. “It's alright.” he murmured softly. Will stared at him. “Ook…?”

Will sat down across from Nico tapping his fingers on the glass table. Sweat appeared on Nico’s forehead and he glanced up at Will who was looking elsewhere.

_ This is turning out to be a really awkward date… _

Finally, a waiter came and bowed to them. “Sorry for the wait gentlemen, what will you be having?”

Will smiled brightly, seeming more relaxed. “It’s no problem,” he replied nonchalantly. “I’ll have..”

Nico picked up the menu and started flipping through it anxiously, not really reading the words on the pages.  _ I can’t believe it!  _ He flushed.  _ I’m really on a date with Will Solace. _

Will was wearing a white suit with a red rose boutonniere and..  _ He looks really good.. _

Nico felt a little self-conscious about his own rumpled brown jacket, old jeans, and untied black sneakers. He sighed. “Since when have I ever cared about what other people thought of me,” he muttered to himself, hiding behind the menu.

“Pardon?” asked Will.

“Nothing.”

_ Since you started crushing on Will Solace.  _ His brain answered.

“Hey Nico,” Will leaned over and bonked him lightly on the forehead. Nico lowered the menu and his eyes were stared into by Will’s sparkling blue ones.    
“W-what?”

Will grinned and Nico just had one thought-  _ his smile is really beautiful.  _ Nico’s face turned red. “Is the menu really that interesting that you have to read it for so long?” teased Will.

_ Ack!  _ Nico blushed, he probably looked so embarrassed at that moment. Will laughed. “Hurry and order deathboy.”

Nico stared at the ground, face red, and he cupped his cheeks in his hands.  _ What am I doing?  _ Nico internally slapped himself.  _ I’m the Ghost King, Son of Hades, I’m terrifying.  _ He nervously glanced at Will Solace, who seemed to be sitting in a halo of light, smiling and waiting expectantly for Nico to say something.  _ So…  _

_ Why does he make me feel.. So normal? _

Nico laughed, shoulders shaking, feeling so good for the first time in a long time. He smiled at Will, cheeks pink, and Will smiled back at him. 

“Check please!” Will called to a waiter who bowed and went away.

Will poked Nico’s cheek. “Hey.” 

Nico flinched from Will’s warm touch and pulled away.  _ I almost forgot myself. Who I am. I had no one before Will, but now- I’m so not used to feeling loved. _

“I had fun today with you.”

Nico glanced at Will in surprise. “You? Had fun with a son of hades? Prince of the Light?”

Will shoved Nico. “Prince of the Light? Keep calling me that Mr. Ghost King, and you will face true terror.”

Nico snorted. “I doubt it.”

Will pulled Nico into a hug and Nico’s shoulders tensed up for a second, not sure how to react. Then, as if he was shadow-traveling, he melted into the hug.

Nico’s brown eyes widened. Annabeth’s voice echoed in his head. “Be brave..”

Will was in the restroom, Nico sat alone at the table, waiting to escort Will out of the restaurant and head back to camp together. 

His fists tightened on his lap. “I guess..” he sighed to himself. “It’s better to be rejected now than years in the future.”

Clenching his hands in his brown aviator’s jacket, Nico got up so quickly the silverware clattered.    
“Uh sir?” asked the waiter.

“I have to go now. Thanks.”

Nico walked aimlessly around, his heart pounding,  _ Solace, Solace, Solace.  _   
“Urgh I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

Was this it? The final moment before his friendship with Will Solace was either ruined or left behind.  _ I won’t blame him if he hates me after this confession.  _

“BE BRAVE DI ANGELO!” yelled the little Annabeth in his head. “Ok ok ok..”

He turned around a column and saw Will. He tried for a little smile. “Will-!”

He stopped.  _ Is that Percy?  _ Nico’s heart pounded seeing his current and old crush together. 

“Hey man!” Percy was saying. Nico quickly dove behind the column again, peeking out and spying on what they were saying.  _ What am I doing.. _

“Hi Percy.” Will said with a little forced grin. “What are you doing here?” 

Percy grinned and elbowed Will. “I’m just, y’know, checking out this place for a future date with Annabeth.  _ What about you Solace _ ?”

Nico strained to hear.

Will’s blue eyes seemed clouded over. “This- place is for dates?”

“Well yeah!” laughed Percy. “Who are you here with anyways? A friend?”

Nico felt like a large whole was eating at his stomach. A sinking, jolting, uncomfortable feeling.  _.. what? _

“Nico..” Will said frowning at his hands, as if in deep thought. “He’s probably waiting for me, I have to go soon.”

Percy’s green eyes widened in realization. He gave a little  _ oh! _

“Oh Nico-” Percy grabbed Will’s arm. “Wait.”

Will grimaced. “What?”

Percy nodded appreciatively pacing around, oblivious to Will and Nico’s discomfort. Shadows cast on his face from the sun reflecting in the courtyard. The fountain near by bubbled with water. 

Nico slid down from behind the column, still confused, thinking about what Will had said- and done.   
“You know,” continued Percy, obliviously, looking at the plants. “That guy used to have a crush on me I think.”

_ Idiot! _ _   
_ “I mean, he did say I’m not his type and stuff, but I’m stil confused.” Percy shrugged, babbling on.

“That's.. Nice?” Will choked out, clearly uncomfortable.

_ Does he not care that I used to like Percy? _

Percy nodded. “But hey,” he said grinning. “What about you Solace? You’re on a date with him here right? What’s your guys’ relationship?” he pressed.

Nico wished he could will Percy to just  _ shut up. _

He peeked around the column to see Will’s face and flinched.

Will just smiled, brushing Percy off, apologetically. “He’s just a friend Percy. Now, excuse me, I have to go.”

  
Nico froze. He could barely begin to describe his feelings right now.  _ I feel like.. I’m drowning. It’s so painful though. I can’t breathe, and all I can hear is the pounding of my own heart. _ _   
_ _ It’s like everything i just ate is gone from my stomach and flying up, in a bad way.  _ Nico sat on the ground for the longest time, his head in his hands.

  
Something wet dripped down his cheek. “I..”   
It felt too painful to speak. Nico took a deep breath. And then he sobbed.  _ This hurts so much worse than my time in the Tartarus. Than watching Percy from a far. Than.. Bianca’s death even? _

Will’s words rang in his head over and over again. “He’s just a friend..”

_ That’s all I am to Will. I should’ve known no one would ever like someone like me..  _ Nico’s sobbed alone in the garden for so long, so hard, it felt like his throat was made of sandpaper.   
He sat up unsteadily, hands shaking.  _ Will must have left already. I probably make him so uncomfortable.. I knew that I could never make anyone happy. I knew I could never BE happy here. _ _   
_ _ Damn them-! For getting my hopes up. For thinking that underworld scum like me could be loved.  _

Nico shakily pulled out his stygian iron blade from the shadows.  _ I must be delirious. I tried to stay alive for Bianca but.. Now I can go join her.  _

_ Am I crazy? _

Nico pushed the dark blade against the vein in his throat. 

_ Yes. I am, Will Solace. _


End file.
